


The Purge

by Krowpoly



Category: Original Work
Genre: Big Gay Mobsters, Cannibalism, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Prostitution, Trans Character, Transphobia, graphic violence depictions, tagged non-con because it references King and X but theres no graphic descriptions DW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krowpoly/pseuds/Krowpoly
Summary: takes place in a world where the entire system and society has crumpled into a corrupt pile of murder, drugs, prostitution, and cannibalism. Society built on the sins of man and the greed of predators.[TW:][transphobia, abuse, prostitution, suggestive content, mentions of suicide, graphic violence, graphic painful situations, and addiction.]this is in no way romantisizing any of these issues, but let me know what other things that needs to be tagged.
Relationships: X/Core
Kudos: 1





	1. Last mistake

Coming to his senses, pain rippling through his body and his ears ringing. Limbs and body feeling painfully hot and weak, struggling to move but each flex of his muscles caused them to hiss in pain and fall limp. He began to process his situation, realizing he was drugged, their hands tied behind their back and their ankles tied to the legs of the old wooden chair he sits on. His face seems to be covered by a potato sack that was previously used for something similar done to him based on the dry musk of other mingled smells of old blood and sweat. He sat back against the hardback of the chair and hung his head back and sat in silence listening to the soft thumping of his heart and the ringing silence. Suddenly he hears a loud click and the metallic creak of a door, followed by the echoed clicking of heels on cold hard concrete. This caused him to flinch and quickly sit up.

"So,, you're finally awake~"

X internally groaned, realizing who the smug voice belongs to. Their stomach squirmed and his teeth itched as he growled out the sickening name that belonged to a sickening distasteful man.

"Charles,,," 

The man's name felt oily and disgusting on his tongue as if he swallowed a thick glop of oily bile, The man chuckled and X swore he could feel the bastard smugly smile looking down at them, so weak and vulnerable in front of him.

"You have lost permission to call me by that name dear. Please, call me _King_...~"

A loud and sudden thud surprised X as King slammed his boot on the edge of the chair between his knees. X flinched and groaned internally as his body cried out in displeasure, slowly trying to come back to after the heavy dosage of whatever sickening drug he was given.

"..Like the good _puppy_ you are~" 

X felt himself gag hearing such a disgusting name come out of his mouth, every sentence he says is already stained with the slime of his cocky and sinful intentions. X noted how lucky King was with the fact he was drugged and possibly tied down, otherwise they swore they would have him castrated and have his dick stuffed down his throat. X stayed silent before having the cloth bag quickly pulled off of his head, he squinted in pain as the bright light from the entrance hit his eyes causing his pounding headache to worsen. He saw the dark blurry figure of King as he slowly looked up to meet eye to eye with him. His figure started to sharpen as his vision adjusted.

"King... I would like an explanation.." X spoke as calmly and strongly as he could but the words trembled and trailed off due to his very drugged and sickly state no thanks to his bastard of his boss. King snorted and snapped his head back, his cackles echoing through the room and his shoulders shaking before snapping his head back down and leaning over X with a long sickly grin.

"You? **YOU** WANT AN EXPLANATION!? How about you start off with explaining why you poisoned my dear patrons at your last fucking assignment?~"  
King growled and sharply lifted X’s head. using his lanky finger to force X to look at him. X took a sharp breath in pain, their head pounding in their skull and they wince from the hot breath on their face. Of fucking course, they wanted to badly to forget that night but of course them snapping that night fucked it all up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was short but dw the next ones are longer


	2. the night of the last mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beginning of this flashback contains: prostitution, transphobia, sexual comments and products.

X walked towards his boss' office, the soft thumping of his rubber heels against the smooth marble leading to the room at the end of the hall with a gold crown painted on the door. he stopped in front of the door clicking their together and lifted his hand to knock on the door, but he hesitated, fear of what will happen in the next few seconds holding him still. But right before he could knock he heard the sly call of King behind the door.

"Don't make me wait Pup~ _Come on in~ _"__

__X sighed and gently turned the handle and pushed it open. He examining the room as it was dimly lit with a deep violet and in front of his was King sitting at his desk with two hookers at each of his sides sitting on the desk, both extremely curvy and wearing what seems to be a lingerie brand king owns a swell based on the colors and symbols usually associated with the man himself. X kept his eyes on King and walked forward, his hands folded behind his back and standing up straight._ _

__"You summoned me sir?"_ _

__King flashed X a toothy smile and growled, "Yes I indeed did, I have a personal job for you if you may."_ _

__X stopped dead in front of the desk and pulled his heels together and straightened up._ _

__"What is it you need me to do boss?"_ _

__King leaned back and propped his feet up on the desk and slid his hand across and on the thigh of the prostitute to his right and leaned into his other hand propping his head up, he grinned showing his sharp teeth all shimmer from the gold plating on them._ _

__"I have a friend who I owe a favor to and he requested one of my best to be used for his own work for a few nights,,~ You may know him as the man who owns that lovely club a few blocks away..~"_ _

__X stiffened up, he disliked jobs related to sexual content and exploitation of his body, people around here don't take too kindly to X’s kind. They always end terribly and due to them either ending in him killing someone ._ _

__",,Yes I do recall that… _establishment_ " He wanted to escape this situation as much as possible, he felt his claws digging into his own arms that were folded behind his back, his teeth clenched._ _

__King chuckled, drinking in the discomfort and anger radiating off of X, fueling his ego. He readjusted his legs, folding them over each other as he sneered._ _

__"I need you to work there for a few days since none of my other dearest employees are not very.. suitable.. for it. Your uniform there is in your locker along with other tools needed for it...~"_ _

__X nodded, turning on his heels as he stepped towards the door._ _

__"Oh! and please be a dear and don't use yer packer, they wouldn't want any... _fakes_ , there..." he said mockingly as the girls beside the giggled. X winced and gripped the door handle, feeling a sickening snarl rise in his throat but he held back, not wanting to disrespect his King._ _

__"Of course, thank you for the job."_ _

__He stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him and left King and his two girls giggling and quietly mocking him from behind the closed door as they walked away. Clenching their fists they growled to themself, he hated these jobs, having to be sexualized and reminded of their born sex. They **hated** every bit of it.  
He shut his closet and looked up at himself from the mirror screwed into the door. He felt so disgusted and ashamed by his current attire that he struggled to even look at himself. He wore a black leotard which made their feminine figure more predominant, accompanied with fishnet stockings showing his freshly shaven legs and black velvet heels along with tight white button up cuffs on his thin wrists. He thought he was able to get away with jobs like these after working with King and being extremely good for him for almost 5 years or so but apparently he still wants to find ways to get at X. They at in silence and was perplexed by the fact that even when King had plenty of other workers that could complete this job, X himself was chosen for this specific task when they could be doing their usual organ Sighing he exited the locker room to find King waiting out of the room leaning against the wall with his usual cocky smile. _ _

__he chuckled and slithered forward over to X and gently cupped his mask while trailing his other hand up from their hip to their chest.  
"If ya weren't working tonight I would've kept ya for myself...~" he growled in their ear. X struggled to prevent himself from pushing away and shivered from the cold touch and the sickly feelings at the pit of his stomach. He forced himself to nuzzle into King's hand just so he would satisfy his boss._ _

__"T-thank you King..." X almost gagged out the words that he was "taught" to automatically reply whenever King "complimented" him._ _

__King gently let go and led X outside to a small simple black car with a man dressed up waiting by the passenger door. The diver opened the door for King and closed it behind him, walking to the drivers side and stepped inside. X wasn't expecting to be coming with but didn't question it and entered the backseat of the car without hesitation._ _

__They finally arrived at the outside of the club, X looked up at the bright pink neon sign, a few letters often flickering from the overuse over the years. X felt his stomach turn into sickening knots from what would happen within this building, painful scenarios played in their head. X hesitated before exiting the car, already noticing some nearby slimy men eyeing him and making inappropriate hand motions. King stepped out and walked near X, roughly pulling him by his side to show the others who truly owned X, causing the men around to stop and awkwardly look away.  
They entered the building and X curled his nose under his mask from the strong mingling smells of bad alcohol, strong perfume, and other unknown horrid smells. An employee of the building led the two away into an employee only room which contained other strippers and sex workers preparing for the night. a few of them paused to stare at the new "face" and talking amongst themselves before returning to doing their makeup and dressing up. The employee left King and X off to the side with a locker prepared for X for the next week, X was about to open the locker before he was stopped by King._ _

__"My dearest before i get goin', i have a little gift for ya."_ _

__King then pulled a black box out of his pocket and handed it to X and leaned forward, his lips close to their ear._ _

__" _Jus'ta help you with yer job tonight._ " King softly growled and trailed his tongue down X’s ear, earning an uncomfortable shiver from them. He turned and walked away, exiting the locker room to leave X staring at the door that King left through. X stood there looking at the box and gently rolling it in his palm before sighing and drooping his head in defeat, thinking he won't be prepared for what might be inside. After a few moments of silence x slowly opened the box and he truly wasn’t prepared for this, leaning against the concrete brick wall behind him in shock. within the box was a white bullet vibrator with the classic gold crown symbol on the side of the remote. X slid against the wall and set the box aside to quietly gather himself, his palms pressed into his sockets and they softly shuddered. He wanted so badly that this would be a nightmare, He worked so hard to work past this type of work he had to start out with them he began working for King. They sighed wishing they had a cigarette at this moment or something to distract his mind from the bile climbing his throat in anxiety, but just gritted his teeth and shakily stood up, taking the bullet out of the box._ _

__"..Time to get this over with I suppose..."_ _


	3. present

X growled hating how he remembered that night, he wanted so badly to remove the top layer of his flesh and scoop everything inside him out to after that dreadful night, to cleanse him and remove the lingering slime and handprints he still feels on their body.

". . .yes I _do_ recall that." swallowing harshly, their mask covering their mouth curled in anger and disgust.

King grinned more, his pupils becoming dilated.

"I was recently told that you fuckin' drugged over half of his patrons and customers.~" he snarled, leaning over X.

X continued to look King dead in the eyes.

"You should know sir, I've worked hard for you to be an organ harvester rather than another tight prostitute you can throw at the feet of any men willing to pay to get their dick wet. " X hissed back at King, the only thing he regrets is not killing them all and painting the walls red with blood, mangling their bodies and scattering every piece of them and coating every layer of everything in flesh and blood.

King pulled his hand back quickly and slapped X across his face, their head twisting away from the force and slumping, he was wearing a mask but it still stung due to his pounding migraine.

"You. do. Not. talk. **B a c k.**. To. me." King snarled, his voice no longer cocky and smooth but was now in a snarled scruffy voice, sharp with his aggression.

X said nothing and just slowly pulled himself to look back up at him. His anger boiling more at the pit of his stomach, but he held himself back.

"After how I have been treated for almost a whole decade without complaints I feel I should be permitted to, Charles." they cooed back, satisfaction ashing over them as they can finally talk back to this disgusting man whore.

This was cut short by King quickly using his boot to harshly shove the chair out with a strong shove, causing X and the chair to fly back, him slamming into the wall causing his back to sickenly crack and pop. sliding down against the wall they collapsed to the ground, softly groaning, his body was still aching and slowly coming to from the drugs. Kings heels clicked against the concrete flooring, it echoed in the small chamber as he walked towards X.

"You know,, I _really_ enjoyed our partnership..." 

King kneeled down and lifted his hand to place the palm on his forehead to sharply push his head up to look at him.

"But even throughout all these years,," His hand trailed down the side of X's mask and gently placed his forefinger under the lip of the mask and the thumb on the chin. 

"I don't recall having been able to see yer darlin’ face.."

X flinched, of course King would have eventually brought this up but it still surprised and unnerved him, it was the only thing X requested of King to respect and nothing else, not even his body. X trembled slightly, he wasn't sure why he was trembling since this is probably one of the more tame things he has dealt with regarding King but, The mask was the only thing he has kept that has kept him comfort and even some dignity left. His mask resembled what little humanity he had left and what little of himself he was able to keep safe.

"As your beloved boss I have been very curious about what lovely features you might have behind this little thi-" he was cut short with a soft noise escaping X.

"Boss,, please.... Don't.." X softly whined, his voice cracking.

King was taken aback by what X was going for, he snorted and cackled loudly, his head falling backwards as his shoulders shook.

"X?,, Begging? That's something I am certainly not used to!~" he pulled his head back down and giggled, wiping a tear from his eye with a free hand.

"What next ya gonna go on your hands and knees and beg to suck me off?~" King sneered mockingly.

X paused for a moment and looked down sheepishly.

",,If I must keep what little dignity and comfort I have left, then so be it." 

King snorted and softly chuckled, pushing X's head back against the wall roughly and smirked.

"Ah quite tempting but I think the satisfaction of seeing your face would be much better than getting my dick wet...~"

King began to lift the mask before X quickly snatched his arm, gripping it tightly. Slightly taken aback by the sudden mood change.

"Charles, I wish not to continue this route.. I do not want to hurt you." they said with a snarl in the back of their throat, crawls ripping a bit of king’s suit jacket

"Let go X." King sharply replied with a scoff.

X didn't budge and even slightly tightened his grip. "I thought being submissive would cause you to release your grip, but I see you are not as scummy as you seem." 

King growled, feeling insulted,"You can't hide forever X."

"I very much can and will.." X replied very smoothly, looking back up at King in the eyes "I won't let anyone pry this mask off me, not even out of my _cold_ **dead** hands.."

King grinned, his nose wrinkling in rage and pupils turning into small slits. "I will take you up on that offe-"

X quickly slammed his head into the nose of King, causing him to stumble back onto the concrete, blood splattering and staining the floor. King covered his nose with a hand. pulling it away to see it wet with his own blood, causing him to hiss under his breath and look up. X's heels softly tapped against the hard floor and stood above King.

"This is your final warning.." X looked down at King, undoing the rope around his wrists cracking their knuckles.

"Do you really wish to do this?"


	4. Escape

X slammed against the door with his shoulder and ran out into the open city, His undershirt stained with blood and slightly tattered. His shoes thumped against the concrete as he ran, a large gash along their thigh causing them to limp slightly, but still able keep a steady and quick pace. He turned his head to look back and see King's men chasing after him, firing a few rounds in his direction. They turned their head and started running faster, their heavy breathing muffled by their mask, their legs burning from pushing themself to the limit, quickly stopped short by the sharp burning pain of a bullet ripping through his side. He stumbled and fell to the ground on his back, groaning and clutching his side. They sat up and gently pulled their hand away from the fresh wound, now soaked in the warm red liquid, along with his shirt ripped and soaked with fresh blood. He looked up to see they were catching up pretty quickly and him not wanting to be dragged back to that hell he forced himself to get up and continue running into the dense part of the city. 

Dodging buildings and leaping off dumpsters, he panted heavily, pushing on through his last spurt of adrenaline. Hiding around the corner behind a building, He waited a moment and listened for any sounds before looking around the corner to see that he successfully lost King's guards. He sighed and slid against the brick wall and panting heavily, he looked down at his side and saw a significant amount of blood seeping from the gash. He removed his hand covering it showing his torn and bloodied shirt, and his side scarred from previous damage now accompanied with a fresh new gash that will soon join the other scars most likely. He assumed that he wouldn't last long without treatment and needed a place to hunker down for the night to get himself back together. He struggled to get up, using the wall behind him as support. Looking around they spotted an abandoned building, most of its windows were either boarded up or covered up by boxes, its brick walls had strings of vines climbing along it with bits of moss stuck in the crevices and edges of the bricks. It seemed like the best scenario, since it was a little more hidden to hunker down in and possibly steal supplies for the moment. X used the other buildings to lean against as he walked, a bit of blood splattering on the ground from the wound and staining the walls as he dragged himself along them.

He leaned against the wall by the building's window, it was only covered by a dusty curtain on the inside so it seemed like it would be easy. X moved forward a bit and pulled his arm closest to the window back over his left shoulder before slamming it into the window, causing it to crack. X raised his arm again and slammed it into the window one final time causing it to shatter. he set his hand on the window sill, using it as support as he leapt inside. He crouched down and leaned against the wall, ignoring the shattered glass on the floor as he rested for a moment, sighing in relief. After a few moments of silence he heard a loud click and looked up seeing a gun aimed directly at his forehead, he tensed up in alarm.  
"State your name intruder."   
X was surprised to see that it wasn't one of the king's men but rather someone, possibly a civilian, with green skin and a slim body type wearing a black turtleneck leotard, and their left eye messily stitched closed.  
"..M-my apologies, I assumed this home was abandoned..." they wheezed out, voice raspy.  
"..I-I cannot give you my name, but I .. came here for shelter.... to... tend to.... m-my... ..woun..d....s..."   
X’s speech became slurred, his head dropping down and his body becoming limp. the extreme damage to his body from the drugs, concussion and blood loss finally taking hold.


End file.
